1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera module.
2. Background
In general, recently-manufactured vehicles are mounted with a camera to monitor a rear side of the vehicle through a screen. Unlike the background electronic devices, the vehicular camera is exposed to outside of the vehicle, such that it is important to prevent the camera from being degraded in performance due to changes in external environment. For example, a structural design is essential to prevent product degradation from penetration of moisture such as rain or snow and climate changes.
However, the vehicular camera is coupled with several parts existent with gaps through which various foreign objects and moisture can be introduced. Thus, it is necessary to design a vehicular camera in a manner such that moisture and foreign objects can be prevented from penetrating into the camera.
Meantime, when a camera module including a lens module is assembled with a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) mounted with an image sensor and a lens holder mounted with a lens module, the assemblage is usually implemented by screw connection. The use of screw connection is disadvantageous in that a processing time may increase and twist (or bent out of shape) of optical axis may be generated by a coupling force (rotating moment) of a screwing bolt. Particularly, it is difficult to correct the rotation and tilt of the lens module with respect to the image sensor, once the coupling between the lens module and the PCB is finished, thereby disabling to expect an enhancement in image quality.